Find A Way
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: They had to find a way to be together.


**A/N: This was a gift for hikarievandar in the rarepair_shorts winter exchange fest 2017/18.** **Sirius and Rodolphus meet when Sirius is fifteen, and NOTHING happens between them until Sirius turns sixteen (which is the legal age of consent in the UK). It's also for the Insane House Challenge at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prompt 901 Secret Dating.**

Sirius Black looked around the busy streets of Hogsmeade and hoped he could slip away without being seen.

It would be hard to explain just where he was going and who he was seeing. That, and he wasn't sure if his friends would accept it. James, Remus, and Peter may be open minded about many things, but this he wasn't sure of.

With one last sweeping glance he headed down a deserted alleyway and Apparated to his destination.

The small cottage in front of him looked rundown and in need of major repairs, the structure inside, however, was perfectly safe. Sirius knew that the outward appearance was meant to deceive people into believing the place was inhabitable in case they needed to use it as a safe house.

As he walked up the front path, the front door opened to reveal his lover.

Rodolphus Lestrange was ten years his senior and betrothed to his cousin, but none of that mattered to Sirius. It also didn't matter that they disagreed about blood purity and all the crap that came with it. The only thing that mattered was that Rodolphus made him feel like nobody had ever done before.

It had all started three years ago at the dinner party his parents had hosted over Christmas. Rodolphus had been introduced as his cousins fiancé and although he knew the reputation of the Lestrange family, Sirius was immediately attracted to the man. After spending some time alone for part of the night he was sure that the feeling was mutual, but nothing came of it until a year later.

 _Sirius hurried out of the ballroom before his mother could call him back in. He hated these gatherings with a passion as all people seemed to do was gossip, try to make alliances, or show off their wealth. They acted like it was the only thing in the world that mattered even when death and destruction was all around them._

As he walked out into the garden and breathed in the fresh air, Sirius felt some of the tension leave him. He didn't know why, but being outside always made him feel better.

Looking around, he saw a narrow path which cut through some high hedges and decided that it would be aa good place to hide.

"I thought I saw you leaving the ballroom," a voice said from behind.

"Rodolphus," Sirius said turning around to face his friend.

"It's good to see you again, Sirius. I guess you're not enjoying tonight's entertainment?" Rodolphus asked.

"Definitely not. Why Marigold Greengrass thought that it would be a good idea to hire The Hobgoblins I'll never know, but I'd rather listen to them for an evening than have to put up with all the simpering witches that have tried to latch onto me tonight."

"Ahhh, you've come out here to get away from all the talk of marriage and betrothals then?" Rodolphus teased.

"Yes, I have. I don't think anyone seems to realise that I'm not interested in any of that. I just want to be left alone," Sirius confided.

Rodolphus remained silent for a moment before replying, "I understand where you're coming from, but it's expected that we, as the elder sons, will marry and carry on the family name. I am sure most of the witches are doing it at the say so of their parents. Their aim is to get the best match they can and you're one of them."

"I don't want to be one of them. Hell, I don't even want a witch in the first place."

"Then who do you want?" Rodolphus asked.

"You. I want you. I have done since the moment I met you and that feeling's never gone away," Sirius confessed not knowing what Rodolphus would do.

"I feel the same. Ever since that night I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," Rodolphus told him as he closed the gap between them.

He caressed Sirius' cheek before leaning in and kissing him.

Thee kiss was demanding and full of the unspoken feelings and desires that they both had, and it was over far too soon.

"We should go back before someone starts to miss us," Rodolphus said.

Sirius nodded.

Once Sirius was inside the cottage Rodolphus closed the door, pushed him against it and started kissing him passionately.

It had been months since the two of them had seen each other, and even though they owled regularly, it wasn't enough.

"I've missed you," Sirius said breathlessly as they pulled apart for air.

"I've missed you too," Rodolphus panted.

They rested their foreheads together whilst they got their breathing under control before moving to the sitting room so they could talk properly.

"What is so urgent that you needed me to leave Hogsmeade for?" Sirius asked.

"They're beginning to suspect something," Rodolphus commented. "It's been four years since Bellatrix and I became betrothed, and all I have been doing is stalling the wedding from the moment it was done. I think over the holidays they might demand that we marry next year regardless of what either of us want."

"They can't do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We both know that they can. I am certain that my father will because he wants a grandson to carry the family name on," Rodolphus said grimacing.

"What was the agreement exactly? Did it say you specifically had to marry Bellatrix?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The agreement was that I would marry a Black. As far as I know it didn't specify that it had to be Bellatrix that I married. I think it was just assumed that children and all the rest of it came with it. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Why don't we tell them about us? It might not go down very well with the family, but if the betrothal isn't specific to Bellatrix, then there would be nothing they could do about it as you would still be fulfilling your side of it," Siriu explained.

Rodolphus' silence unnerved Sirius and he hoped that the older man would agree to it.

"What if they bring up the fact that you were disowned by your parents?" he finally said.

Sirius shoulders slumped.

I should have known he didn't want everyone to know, he thought.

"If you don't want anyone to know, you can just tell me," he said darkly.

Rodolphus' eyes widened.

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know. Really, it isn't," he said firmly at the look of disbelief on Sirius' face. "I am just making sure that we go over everything they could use to try and stop it from happening. The situation with your parents is the biggest obstacle we will have to face, and if you were disinherited and not just disowned, then there would be no point in even trying to go through with your plan."

"I see what you mean. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," Sirius apologised.

"It's alright. Perhaps I should have explained before asking," Rodolphus conceded.

After a few moments Sirius said, "As far as I know I was blasted off the tree in Grimmauld Place and disowned by my parents. I have not had an official letter from my grandfather, Pollux, disinheriting me. The only way to know for certain is to ask him. I would owl him, but I don't want to remind him in case he forgot to do it."

"I will try to find a way to ask without giving anything away," he promised.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up and kissing until it started to go dark and Sirius had to leave.

"No matter what happens, I love you," Rodolphus said cupping his cheek.

"I love you too," Sirius said thickly.

Rodolphus leant in and kissed him again. This kiss was different from any other the couple had shared before, and it seemed as if all their love and hope was poured into it.

No words of goodbye were needed as they pulled apart. The unspoken promise between them didn't need to be voiced.

-0-0-0-

A few weeks passed and Rodolphus had found out that he and many members of the Black family were to attend a dinner party hosted by Gerald Parkinson. It was the perfect opportunity to ask Pollux about where Sirius stood in the family. He knew that the topic would have to be approached with some tact otherwise the other man would be suspicious.

He waited until the man was alone and started with the typical small talk; how are you etc etc.

"I was wondering, is Sirius still classed as a Black? I know that Orion and Walburga have disowned him, but has he been disinherited? I only ask because he is still using the family name," Rodolphus asked casually.

Pollux eyed him critically.

"Is this anything to do with why you have been putting off marrying Bellatrix?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Rodolphus denied.

"I am sixty five years old, do you really think I cannot tell when someone is in love?"

"I… what do you want me to say?" Rodolphus asked knowing that it was no use lying to the man.

"That you will honour the agreement between our two families. I cannot legally stop you from marrying Sirius as I have no intention of formally disinheriting him. It would be foolish of me to do so when only few remaining sons still live. Although, it would create a problem if he ever became head of house."

"I will honour the agreement. But not how my father wants me to. I cannot help how I feel," Rodolphus confessed.

Usually he would not have let on about his intentions and kept his hand close to his chest, but the way Pollux had seen right through his ruse made Rodolphus wary of deceiving the man. He also knew that he would have to marry Sirius soon if they would have a chance together. There was no way Pollux could be trusted not to tell Cygnus, or his father what their plans were and change the agreement so he had to marry Bellatrix. He had only nodded to what Rodolphus had said and gave nothing away.

Once it was an acceptable time to leave the dinner party, Rodolphus made his way home and sent his fastest owl to Sirius asking if he could meet him at the cottage tomorrow morning. It took all the strength he had not to turn up at the Potter's door asking to see him.

When Rodolphus woke up early the next morning he headed straight to the cottage. It wasn't long before he heard the front door open and close.

"Rodolphus!"

"I'm in the sitting room," he called back.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked barging into the room.

"I spoke to Pollux last night. He knows about us, and he...well he said that he wouldn't stand in our way. I don't know if we can trust him though," Rodolphus told him.

"My grandfather knows?"

"Yes. He seemed to know that I was putting the wedding off because I was in love with someone else, but he didn't know who until I asked if you were still  
part of the family," Rodolphus paused and moved closer to Sirius, "If we're going to do this it needs to be soon. We can't afford for him to change his mind."

"I know a priest who could do it. He may charge a large fee for it to be done quickly and quietly, but I am sure between the two of us we could afford it," Sirius informed him.

The next few hours went by in a blur, but by the end of it the two of them were married and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. The only thing left was to face the family.

Sirius owled his grandfather Pollux to inform him of their marriage and received one back asking to attend a family meeting with his uncle present. He hoped that he would accept it without any fuss, but knowing his uncle that would be unlikely.

Just before the couple were shown through to the study Sirius' nerves started to come to the fore.

"Are you okay?" Rodolphus asked looking concerned.

"Just a little nervous. I have no idea how he's going to react."

"Whatever happens I will by your side, always," Rodolphus reassured him.

As they went in it was obvious that Pollux had not explained why he called the meeting.

"What is going on?" Cygnus asked eyeing the couple critically.

"I received an owl this morning from Sirius stating that he and Rodolphus had married. I thought that it would be prudent to call a meeting to inform you and discuss any issues that you have," Pollux informed him.

"Married? When? How?" Cygnus spluttered indignantly.

"We got married last night by a priest," Sirius stated.

"You were supposed to marry Bellatrix!"he exclaimed turning to Rodolphus.

"That is what you and my father wanted, but the agreement was to marry a Black. That is what I have done. If you wanted to make sure I married Bellatrix then you should have specified that in the contract," Rodolphus said not backing down.

"This is preposterous! Father, surely you can get this farce of a marriage annulled so the contract can be properly honoured?" Cygnus bristled.

"There is nothing I can do, Cygnus. They were married by a licensed priest and all the documentation is legal. Not even the Ministry can dissolve their union," Pollux said with a air of finality to the subject.

Cygnus opened and shut his mouth a few times before he finally said, "I will inform your father of the disrespect shown to my daughter. You may have honoured the contract, and I may have to deal with you as a member of the family, but I will never trust you."

After that, Cygnus went straight to the fireplace and flooed back to his house.

"I hope the two of you are tough as I'm sure sure that you can expect the same reaction from other members of the family too. I will do what I can, but it may not be much," Pollux told them.

"So long as we're together we will get through anything they throw at us," Sirius replied.

He couldn't believe how things had changed in such a short space of time. Sirius was happy that he didn't have to keep things a secret anymore, and hoped that his friends would accept them.


End file.
